


say yeah (yeah!) let's be alone together

by pcwhy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, famous!zayn, fangirl!liam, paul is a cockblocker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:49:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1746914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcwhy/pseuds/pcwhy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam may or may not be obsessed with the singer he keeps running into without even asking for it</p>
            </blockquote>





	say yeah (yeah!) let's be alone together

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first story and I worked really hard on it so give it a go? 
> 
>  
> 
> This is my special gift to the one and only Kyra, who is the love of my life and I hope this is what she wanted. Million thanks to Erin who read this for me and gave me the confident boost I needed to publish this 
> 
> I'm shit at summaries but basically Zayn is famous and Liam likes him a lot.
> 
> Title from "Alone Together" by Fall Out Boy because I'm still upset for not getting tickets to their show.

 

_The first time it happens is an accident_.

 

Liam is in New York with his family visiting his aunt. Its Christmas break and the snowflakes fall and cover the city in a pristine white. The cold December air blows steady, the people on the street walking fast, heavy coats tightened around their bodies, heads bent down, gloved hands stuffed inside pockets to protect themselves from the freezing weather. He had never been a fan of planes, but Niall was in Ireland and his mum would have never allowed him to stay in Wolverhampton by himself, so here he is, a fifteen year old in one of the biggest cities in the world.

 

More specifically, he is in an ice ring with Nicola and Ruth. It’s a middle sized one, with some disco balls and lights of colors hanging on the ceiling, some 80’s song that he can’t recognize plays in the background. His sisters are taking a break and chatting, or flirting to be exact, with the blond guy behind the bar who was serving hot chocolate.

 

The ice ring isn’t that crowded – a young couple skating and holding hands, some teenagers and little kids testing their abilities – so he has a lot of space to himself. It’s a therapy really, to feel his skates slide in the freezing ground, arms open wide as he lets his mind relax and get lost in the music.

 

Things are going fine for a change, the boxing lessons he had taken during the summer had paid off and after a bleeding nose that twat George had learned his lesson and stayed back; he had finally gotten into the swimming team as a captain and he had met Niall, his first true friend in a long time. The Irish lad was a ball of energy, and a magnet for troubles. Liam had never belonged in a detention room before, but apparently Niall and a purposely flooded bathroom did, and he always happened to be in the picture. Not that he really minded, Niall got him out of his shell and gave him someone to hang with on the afternoons, even if that sometimes took place in a classroom with a bunch of punks. He missed his best mate like crazy, so he promises himself he is going to Skype him later.

 

He is so lost in his train of thought that he barely registers what happens next. A voice behind him screams “Watch out!” and as he turns to see a body collides with his chest, sending them both to the ground with a loud thump. Out of instinct, he grabs the person by the waist before they fall and feels his back hit the ice.

 

Ok, that hurt. When he readjusts his view he is met with the most beautiful boy he had ever seen. Raven black hair, smooth olive skin, a jawline so sharp it could cut through glass, pink lips. And those eyes, hazel with specks of gold and brown, framed by thick eyelashes that batted with surprised and curiosity.

 

“Fuck I’m so sorry” the boy says - or man, if you counted the growing stubble he was sporting – finally breaking the pregnant pause that had taken place between them. His voice is like a melody, Liam thinks, but it’s ridiculous to have such ideas from someone you just have met.

 

He is aware he hasn’t replied yet and he slaps mentally on the face for being that stupid. “Don’t worry, its fine” he smiles “happens to everyone”

 

The boy ( _man, focus Liam_ ) seems to relax and returns the smile shyly. “Well you were doing a pretty good job before me and my uncoordinated limbs crashed against you. Skating is fun but I’m shit at it, like a disoriented deer that just came out of the womb” he says and they both laugh at the comparison.

 

“So you said I was good, were you checking me out?” Liam teases. A second later his mind stops and rewinds to process what he just said. Was he actually flirting with hazel eyes? That was so unlikely of him, but he couldn’t stop himself. _Fuck what am I doing?_ he thinks.

 

“Maybe” hazel eyes winks “can’t turn down a nice view now can I?”

 

Liam can’t help but blush and break the eye contact they were maintaining. They guy couldn’t be serious right? Sure, all the swimming had made him loose his baby fat and have some abs, but he doesn’t consider himself to be attractive enough, what with his bushy eyebrows and too big nose.

 

“You have a name babe?” “L-Liam” he stutters

 

“Well Liam, I can’t thank you enough for catching me, but in case you haven’t noticed we are still on the ground” he smirks “so if you could just…”

 

It’s then when he notices he still has his arms wrapped around the boy’s waist. His cheeks become even more red and he interrupts him “Right um, sorry”. He lets go of him and stands up quickly before extending his hand “Here, let me help you”

 

He takes his hand and Liam lifts him from the floor, but keeps a hold on him anyway. The upbeat song from before has changed, a soft tune now blaring from the speakers.

 

Now that they are face-to-face he can see him properly. He is taller than him but not by much, dark skinny jeans hugging his legs perfectly, a glimpse of what could be wings tattooed on his chest that were peeking under the collar of his burgundy sweater. He reminds him of someone, but he can’t really tell who. And here he is, creating another unnecessary awkward silence between them.

 

“So, you never told me your name”

 

“Oh yeah, I forgot. My name is…”

 

“ZAYN!” someone yells behind them. The sound startles him and he unlinks their hands. Ten seconds later an even taller, broad shouldered man approaches. “Are you okay? What happened?” He notices Liam’s presence and gives him a dubious look, like he is representing some kind of threat “And who is he?”

 

“It’s just a friend Paul, chill out” Zayn says “Just a tiny accident, no harm done”

 

Paul nods and with his Irish accent clarifies “Ok, but we have to go now, you shouldn’t have been here in the first place and we are on a schedule”

 

Zayn sighs and casts his view to the ground, like he is reluctant to leave. “Alright, you win. I’ll be out in a minute” The man nods and starts walking to the exit and Zayn turns to him. “I’m sorry, but duty calls”

 

“Don’t worry” Liam replies shrugging “It was nice meeting you though”

 

“Same goes to you” Zayn smiles at him and skates away slowly. At the last second he looks at him over his shoulder and winks “See you around Liam”

 

Liam turns around to hide his cheeks that are burning hot now and concentrates on trying to get his breathing somewhat steady. Ruth and Nicole come right up to him the moment Zayn is out of sight.

 

“Tell me you have a picture or something” Nicola demands while Ruth elbows her on the stomach

 

“Of course he does, he wouldn’t be that daft!”

 

“What are you guys talking about?” he asks confused

 

His sisters look at him like he has grown a third eye in the middle of his forehead. “You have any idea of who that was?”

 

He scratches his head thinking. Zayn’s face was familiar but it can’t be. He doesn’t have any friends in the States and his aunt never introduced him to people of his age. “Um..no?”

 

He gets a smack on the head and a slap for an answer. “That was Zayn Malik! He won X-Factor four years ago?” Ruth supplies “Does that ring a bell for you?”

 

If this were a cartoon a light bulb would have appeared next to him. Zayn Malik. The r&b singer that had girls and boys throwing themselves at his feet. He had heard about him but he had never seen a picture. Fuck.

 

“I-I didn’t know!”

 

“Luckiest bastard in the world and it had to be an oblivious teenager” Nicola sighs patting him on the shoulder. “C’mon little bro, time to go back”

 

After skyping with Niall like he promised, he googles Zayn, with the resignation that he probably won’t cross paths with him ever again.

 

* * *

 

 

_The second time it happens it’s a coincidence._

 

Liam is seventeen and has made himself a name in high school. He and Niall – along with Josh, Aiden and Ed- are what people call “the popular ones”; they get invited to the best parties and have the most crowded table during lunch. He has also been dating Danielle, the captain of the hockey team for a year and a half and everything is fine. Or maybe not, since his alarm never went off that morning and he woke up thirty minutes later.

 

“Fuck” he curses pulling down the sheets and setting his feet on the wooden floor. He grabs a pair of dark blue jeans and tries to wriggle into them while brushing his teeth and splashing some water to wash the sleep off his face. He opens his wardrobe and pulls on a white scoop neck t-shirt and a red hoodie that he leaves unzipped. Making his way downstairs he pauses at the mirror on the hallway to fix his now curly hair, it’s a difference from the Justin Bieber hair he used to wear, and steps outside. His mum and dad had already left for work so he can’t get a ride, but luckily the school is only a ten minute walk long.

 

When he finally gets there he knows something is up. The local news van is parked on the front side of the building and little girls who are far too young to be in high school are lingering around the entrance holding colorful signs and jumping excitedly while the police- and ok, them being there is very suspicious- are holding them back and keeping them from screaming too much.

 

He holds tighter the strap of his backpack and steps inside avoiding all that chaos. It’s not much better there: girls are whispering loudly to each other and he can spot Cher, his Chemistry partner, literally passed out on the floor next to the lockers with her friends trying to wake her up.

 

“Liam!”

 

He hears the familiar voice behind him and seconds later a body is jumping on his back. Liam hooks his arms under Niall’s legs to keep him from falling and continues his walk to English like it was no big deal.

 

“Alright mate?” Niall asks him in his usual cheerful tone

 

“Overslept and missed breakfast, my stomach is growling like a bear” Liam groans “What’s going on anyway?”

 

“Wait, you seriously don’t know? Zayn Malik is here shooting a music video”

 

His knees suddenly feel weak and he almost sends both of them to the floor when he hears that name. Zayn is in Wolverhampton, on his same school, breathing the same air for fucks sake!

 

He remembers their encounter two years ago, how good Zayn had looked on top of him, their bodies attached together at every inch and he can’t help to blush scarlet red again. He drops Niall on his locker and opens his own one sighing.

 

“I just hope he doesn’t interrupt our classes”

 

“Ah come on Li! Don’t be such a buzz killer!” Niall says messing up his hair “Reckon we could find him and get an autograph?”

 

“All I know is that I’m late” He takes some books and starts walking towards his classes.

 

“Don’t act like you don’t love him!” Niall yells him when they are a few meters apart.

 

After the ice ring incident, he got back to his aunt’s place and googled Zayn. The first thing that had showed up was his X-Factor performances and a concert at the O2 Arena. He listened to a few of his songs and the boy definitely had a talent. But then one thing led to another and he had spent the entire night watching Zayn sing his heart out and developing a massive secret crush on him in the process. Two weeks later he had bought his entire discography and seen every interview Zayn had done.

 

Sure, he may have screamed a year ago when Zayn sold out a show in Madison Square Garden and he might have shed a tear when his parents didn’t let him go see him. He may have a plethora of posters on the inside of his closet and he may sing along to Zayn’s song as a madman when he’s alone but he’s not a fan girl. He definitely isn’t.

 

The rest of the morning passes on a blur and when it’s the lunch break Liam avoids the cafeteria and heads straight for his favorite place in the school. Every once in a while he skips the popular table and goes to the poetry section of the library. Students usually avoid that part unless they need it for an assignment so it’s always empty. Liam likes it, sitting there in silence with all those books around relaxes him, gives him time to tune out the outside world and think.

 

He has the book that he is re-reading on his hand but when he gets there he notices he is not alone. There’s a figure hunched over a book and he is about to turn around to leave when the boy catches sight of him and the air seems to leave his lungs.

 

There, right in front of him and with far more stubble on his chin, is Zayn. He is wearing black skinny jeans with grey vans and a leather jacket over a Pink Floyd t-shirt and it’s so ridiculous, because he looks so damn good. Zayn makes a shocked expression a drops the book to the floor.

 

“Shit, please don’t tell anyone I’m here. I’m supposed to be in the bathroom”

 

Liam was expecting for Zayn to recognize him but he pushed that idea almost immediately. He was an international singer and Liam was just a not-fan girl, nothing to be remembered for.

 

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell” he whispers

 

Zayn seems a little rigid at first but eventually he relaxes and lets out a sigh “Good, because I’m not really in the mood for more photos and autographs”

 

Liam doesn’t know what to reply to that so he just lets silence take over. After a few seconds Zayn speaks up again.

 

“I always loved being in the library when I was in school. I may sound like a geek but I feel bad for not coming back to graduate” He lowers his gaze like he is shy to admit that out loud

 

“Well it’s not like you are missing out on anything important to be honest” Zayn looks up at him and smiles. “The mean girls, the jocks, math equations we will probably never use again, not to mention the incredible food that looks and tastes like cardboard. Best thing ever I’m telling you”

 

Now Zayn is laughing and when he stops he notices the book that Liam is still clutching on his right hand. “So, The Prisioner of Azkaban huh? I like the book versions better, but that’s just me”

 

“You’re right though” Liam sits on the floor and Zayn follows him “There are so many details that are so important and they are barely mentioned in the movies”

 

He can feel Zayn’s eyes burning into him but he tries to ignore them and opens the book “For example, look here. James, Sirius and Peter actually transformed themselves into animagus just so they could be with Remus on the nights of full moon and I just think that says so much of the friendship they had. And also how Chrookshanks recognized Sirius and helped him to catch Peter. Or when Ron tried to call Harry on the phone and Uncle Vernon yelled him, it was hilarious!” He points out a few more passages and then he realizes what he’s doing. “Sorry, I’m talking too much am I?”

 

He turns his head and ok, Zayn is still staring deeply at him. “Have we met before?”

 

_Fuck yes. You fell on top of me and you looked so gorgeous and I wasn’t even sure I liked boys but I could have fucked you and married you right there._ “I don’t think so?” he says instead. He could tell him the truth but he doesn’t want to sound desperate.

 

Zayn brushes his cheek with his thumb. “You look familiar. I could not forget a face like that”

 

Liam isn’t going to lie. He had googled Zayn’s love life as well. He had been seen snogging a few blokes in nightclubs but his only public relationship had been with that Perrie girl from Little Mix, so you could call him bi or something. Either way, he could tell when someone is flirting with him so he keeps it up.

 

“Guess it would be a real shame” he teases “I’m Liam by the way”

 

“Zayn, but you already knew that didn’t you?”

 

“That I do” Liam smirks and puts the book aside to stand up “What were you doing here anyway? Hiding from the rock star life?”

 

Zayn stands up too taking the book. “Kind of, sometimes all the screaming is more than I can bare. That’s why I came here, figured it would be empty at this hour”

 

“And I totally ruined that for you” he jokes fiddling with his shoes.

 

Zayn bumps his shoulder playfully and smiles “I don’t mind company as long as it’s a good one”

 

_This is it_ . He is about to open his mouth and ask him to go to a romantic stroll down the lake or read Harry Potter to each other until the end of their lives (both things work just fine) when they are interrupted by the same bulky man from the ice ring- Paul was his name?

 

“Zayn what do you think you are doing? The director has been looking for you everywhere!” He lands his eyes on Liam and once again he is the target of a deadly look “And who is he?”

 

“He is just a friend” Zayn puts his hand on the man’s arm as if to stop him and adds “He is not gonna rape me or take my boxers to sell them online” Liam raises an eyebrow at that last bit. “You’ll be surprised how much my underwear manufactures” he explains addressing him.

 

“Well, dressed or not I still have to carry you back to the shooting, so off we go” Paul starts walking without looking back.

 

Great, it’s all a massive déjá vu: running into Zayn, them being alone, the flirting, the teasing, Paul interrupting. Liam hoped that whole karma rule was a big fat lie, because he was sure he didn’t do anything to deserve such bad luck.

 

Zayn sighs loudly. “Speaking of bad timing huh? As much as I don’t want to, I have to go, duty…”

 

“Calls, yeah I know” he interrupts him. He doesn’t know what to do so he just settles for extending his hand. “It was nice meeting you” _Again_.

 

He expects to get a friendly hand shake or perhaps a pat on the back, but he is surprised when he sees Zayn leaning over. _Okay, this is new_. A pair of soft lips presses themselves against his cheek and he can’t stop himself from blushing.

 

Zayn starts walking towards the exit but at the last second he looks at him over his shoulder and flashes him a smile. “See you around Liam”

 

When he loses sight of him, he plops down ungracefully on the floor and decides that yeah, life hates him.

 

* * *

 

 

_The third time it happens is a pattern._

 

Liam is nineteen and struggling between his classes at uni and the part-time job he has to take to pay half of the rent. But it isn’t that bad actually: his roommate Harry is friendly, fun and a decent cook. In the year they had been living together he had discovered his wallet had fattened up thanks to Harry’s homemade cooking that saved him from living off of takeout and microwave food. He was also a neat freak so their flat was never dirty and every time he came to his room after work he would find all his clothes folded on the foot of his bed.

 

Niall and Josh are studying in Manchester and visit them as much as they can but it’s up to him, Harry and his boyfriend Louis to explore their uni years together. Technically Louis has already graduated and gotten a job offer as a teacher’s assistant but he still has time to get stupidly drunk and complain about his shitty students at the same time, so it’s all good.

 

It’s a Friday night and usually Liam would be excited if it wasn’t for the fact that it’s his busiest day of the week: eight hours of classes on top of the seven more he has at the pizza shop. He is at the delivery part, so the trips to town do a fair job of keeping him awake.

 

He sighs and puts his arm on the counter, resting his face on his left hand. His shift ends at midnight and it’s close to 11.30 so it’s not long until he can go back to his flat and crawl under the duvet of his bed to sleep for an eternity.

 

“Liam!” his boss Tom calls, shaking him off his thoughts “You’re almost done here, why don’t you deliver this last one and go home?”

 

He almost jumps in excitement and makes his way over to Tom, who hands him two boxes and a note with the address. “The O2 Arena?” he asks furrowing his brow “Are you serious?”

 

Tom gives him an amused look. “Get out of here and do your job Payne”

 

He drives around London, the city shining bright and the people filling every inch of the sidewalks, and makes it to his destination in record time. Tom didn’t tell him who had ordered the pizza so he just goes to the front booth and awkwardly asks “Someone ordered a pizza?” and seconds later a woman with big headphones is grabbing him by the arm and guiding him backstage without saying a word.

 

He hears the muffled screams of what could possibly be teenage girls but before he has time to think about it the woman shoves him right into the freaking stage.

 

“There it’s the pizza everybody!” A way too familiar voice screams.

 

Liam’s eyes open wide and he freezes in his spot because

 

 

How.

 

Could.

 

He.

 

Forget?

 

Zayn’s concert was today. It was marked with red on his calendar on top of the fridge! But it’s sort of justified, with the hectic schedule he has had that day it’s pretty easy to forget about it.

 

“C’mon man, come here there’s no need to be shy” Zayn calls out to him. He is talking to you, you idiot. He curses himself and crosses the stage with a slow pace, pizza boxes on his right hand and left one covering his eyes to protect them from all the lights and camera flashes that seem to be everywhere.

 

The next thing he knows is that he is once again standing in front of the unfairly beautiful Zayn Malik. This time he is wearing a denim vest with a low-neck tank top that displays the plethora of tattoos covering his arms and chest and Liam feels like dying. At this point he is past caring whenever Louis and Harry teas him about his obsession with the singer.

 

He snaps out of his thoughts and hands him the still warm pizza. Zayn takes it and gives it to the guitar player, who opens a box and starts handing slices with his band mates.

 

“So, I can see our delivery boy here is rather fit am I right?” Zayn asks the audience, who answer him with loud screams and whistles.

 

Liam focuses his view on him again because what? Did Zayn just called him fit? Now he is indeed going to pass out right there. He can’t think too much because soon a microphone is shoved in his face.

 

“You got a name babe?”

 

“Liam. Liam Payne” he answers a bit shakily. They are staring tight at each other and he thinks he sees something like recognizement in Zayn’s eyes right after he says this but he is probably wrong.

 

“Give it a shout for our man of the night. Liam Payne everybody!” he yells and the whole arena erupts into cheers.

 

He doesn’t know what to do so he just gives a little wave with his hand to the crowd.

 

“Here let’s take a photo” Zayn pulls out his phone and holds it between them. Being this close, Liam can almost count the eyelashes that surround those ungodly beautiful hazel eyes and see the thin line of sweat across his forehead. _Focus_.

 

He pulls the best smile he can and then Zayn pats him on the back and the same woman who pushed him onto the stage is making him signs to the left for him to follow her. The music gets back up again and Zayn starts singing.

 

Liam is heading towards the exit, mentally calculating how many hours of sleep he is going to get before his morning classes, when a firm hand on his shoulder makes him turn around. When he meets Paul’s intimidating gaze he loses it. It was only a matter of time wasn’t it?

 

“What?!” he snaps half-heartedly “It’s not like I was doing anything wrong”

 

Paul gives him a weird look. “I was actually coming to take you to the green room. Mr. Malik asked to see you in private”

 

In a silly romantic comedy type of scenario he would’ve dropped the dishes to the floor or choke on whatever he was drinking, but this is not the case. He can only nod and let Paul guide him through the masses of people until they reach a room with two big leather couches and a coffee table between them. Paul leaves without saying anything and closes the door.

 

He is alone with his thoughts again. Oh God, that is not good. What is he supposed to do? Leave? Text Harry or not tell him anything? He realizes he is still wearing the bright red jacket from the pizza shop and he takes it off and leaves it on the couch. There is a full-length mirror on one of the walls that he somehow failed to notice before. He stands in front of it, straightening his Captain America t-shirt and looks at his hair: it had grown enough for him to style a little quaff on it after his buzz cut from last year. It’s the best he can pull off after such an exhausting day, so he sits and waits.

 

Forty minutes pass and Liam has already texted his mum and sisters and got sick of trying to understand Sudoku. He is so distracted that the sound of the door opening startles him more than it should and when he looks up he is met with a Zayn covered in sweat approaching him. Liam gulps and orders himself to calm down, he can handle this, it’s not the end of the world (or maybe it is)

 

“Hey” Zayn greets him, using the towel that’s hanging around his shoulders to wipe his face and neck “Glad you didn’t left”

 

He is a mess like always so he just shrugs. “Yup, here I am” There’s an awful silence hanging between them, but it feels like neither of them knows how to break it this time.

 

“So…” they say at the time and they can’t help to look at each other and laugh at their timing. “You first” says Liam.

 

Zayn is still a few feet away and he wastes no time in taking a seat on his right. He puts his chin under his hand and stares at him deeply, like he was some kind of riddle that needed to be resolved. Liam slightly panics and says the first thing that crosses his mind.

 

“Great show by the way, might get a little bit deaf with all that screaming, but the whole Oscar pizza moment was fun. We needed Jared Leto and Meryl Streep on our selfie though” he laughs.

 

“Liam Payne” is all Zayn answers “You were the one who was at that school two years ago and on the ice rink in New York”

 

Liam’s eyes widen because _what?_ Did Zayn Malik, the famous singer, the IT man, the legend, just said that? He considers for a second to look behind the couch to see if Ashton Kutcher is there because he is sure as hell getting punk’d. But that’s impossible, since the show isn’t even on air and those kinds of things only happen to interesting people. Not to him, Liam from Wolverhampton (not a fan girl thank you very much) but to others.

 

He feels a blush rising up to his cheeks and ducks his head praying that it isn’t as noticeable as he thinks “Yeah, that would be me”

 

Zayn grabs him by the chin and makes him hold his gaze. “I knew I had seen you before. It’s not easy to forget those puppy eyes” he says with a wink and ok, now Liam’s face is as red as a tomato. He tugs at the collar of his t-shirt because it’s suddenly so hot in there and Zayn just blatantly flirted with him and it’s a déjá vu inside another and damn, did he mention it’s hot?

 

Zayn puts a hand on his thigh and Liam gives a 180° spin and he goes back to that flustered, awkward teenager he was the first time they met. Back then he was a fifteen year boy with a Bieber hair and a sexuality crisis on the line, and Zayn was twenty and had the world at his feet. Four years later and he is a broke uni student who very much enjoys the male company, and Zayn still has the world at his feet, if not the entire universe.

 

Zayn’s hand seems to burn through the fabric of his jeans, and the air is filled with a hundred unasked questions. Their eyes meet and Zayn licks his lips.

 

“Fuck it” Liam mutters and closes the distance between them. Zayn tastes like cigarettes and pizza and it’s the best kiss he has ever had in his life. He cups his face with one hand and puts the other behind his neck while Zayn keep his on his waist.

 

The kiss gets heated very quickly, their tongues moving in synchrony and he can’t even give himself a second to think fuck is this really happening? Because it’s just too much and he wants to take every second he can get of this and not waste any. Zayn moves so he’s straddling him, moving his hands to Liam’s face so as to not break the kiss. Liam’s dick twitches inside his jeans but he does his best to ignore it because he is not sure how far they are going to go and besides, he is only a kid and Zayn could have it much better right? Apparently the answer is no.

 

Zayn starts rubbing shamelessly against him and grabs the hem of his t-shirt “Too much clothing” Liam doesn’t even answer and lets him strip him off “You’ve grown well Liam” he says and moves his lips to his jaw

 

Zayn leaves a trail of kisses all the way to his left shoulder and bites playfully at his neck, sucking lightly. Liam knows he is gonna have a massive red mark there later but he can’t bring himself to care because Zayn smooth hands are travelling along his torso until they reach his boxers and he gasps when his fingers wrap around his cock.

 

He looks down at Liam’s hard on and smirks “Eager are we?” He attacks his lips fiercely and uses his other hand to wrap it around himself. Liam moves to help him but Zayn cuts him “I got it for now babe” He gives him a few strokes and Liam moans into his mouth and pushes his cock harder into his hand.

 

“Fuck Zayn” Zayn rubs against him once more, stroking both of their cocks faster and Liam cups his ass, if he doesn’t do something with his own hands he will go crazy. They break the kiss but keep their faces close, breathing into each other’s mouths like they were in their own bubble and there is nothing but the two of them

 

“You look so good like this” Zayn whispers hotly into his ear “I’d love to see those pretty lips around my cock sometime soon” He comes into his hand and Zayn comes a few moments later, falling against Liam’s chest like a dead weight.

 

It’s like a switch is being turn on Liam’s brain and nothing matters, not his job, not uni, not his precious hours of sleep, not the sticky cum on his stomach, nothing else is important besides the man on top of him and the smell of sex they are both spreading now.

 

Zayn gives him a quick kiss on the cheek and gets up to find the towel he had abandoned at the arm of the other couch. He cleans his hands and some of the sweat on his face and gives it to Liam along with his discarded t-shirt. When he is fully dressed and somewhat decent again they both stand up and face each other. What now? He just says goodbye and leaves? Zayn smiles playfully and extends his hand. “Give me your phone”

 

Liam automatically obeys and doesn’t have time to process what is happening because oh, Zayn is typing something on it.

 

“There” he says putting it inside his front pocket again and looking up at him “Call me, I don’t want to wait another two years to see how you’ll look like when I fuck you”

 

Liam gulps and feels himself getting hard again just when the door slams open and Paul is there carrying a bag and a hoodie. “Zayn, come on, time’s up! The van is here and we need to get to the hotel” He checks his watch and disappears.

 

They lock eyes and laughing they say at the same time “Duty calls”

 

Zayn sighs.“This is goodbye then” He kisses him one more time, short and sweet and starts walking. At the last second, like always, he looks at him over his shoulder and says “See you around Liam”

 

When the door closes Liam falls on the couch again and covers his face with his arm. He is gonna have a lot to tell Harry when he gets home.

 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are very much appreciated ♡


End file.
